


Seeing death finding love

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILERS MIAMI SEASON SIX "BANG BANG YOUR DEBT***<br/>Eric sees something that makes him question himself and his work. Horatio tries to help him but what exactly did Eric see? And how will he deal with it once he learns the truth? I don't own anything you guys might recognize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Horatio watched Eric leave the cemetery and sighed. He felt back for the young man, his young friend who was so much more than a brother. Eric had seen some things that had him doubting himself and Horatio knew what he had to do. The first was clean out Speed’s locker. Then he would go home.  
********************

“He thought you were back,” Horatio said softly as he sat down on the bed next to his lover. “And then he thought he was going crazy.”

“He called me Tim on the beach,” Speed replied. “Eric never called me that, H; never. I know he was doubting himself but I needed to see him. I need to see all of them.”

“I know you do,” Horatio said. “But I wish you had stayed hidden, Tim. Eric has been through so much and I know he still questions himself daily.”

Speed put down his book and took his partner’s hand. “How much longer, H?” he asked. “How much longer do I have to stay hidden away from our family like this?”

“Not much longer, love,” Horatio leaned over and kissed Speed gently. “We got Cooper today although Calleigh gave him a day to turn himself in. I cleaned out your locker to maintain the façade that you’re dead and I’m hoping another month will give us the name of the man hunting you.”

“Alexx is going to cry and then hit both of us for keeping this a secret from her,” Speed laughed. “How do you think Calleigh and Eric are going to respond?”

“Calleigh will probably hit you too,” Horatio smiled. “Eric will be hurt and sulk and have tons of questions but I saw his eyes today, Tim. He really misses you and will come around in the end. He told me it hurts to have to say good-bye a second time.”

“How far into the lab do you think this goes?” Speed asked.

“I wish I knew,” Horatio sighed. “Because then we wouldn’t have had to kill you to get to the bottom of it. I have my suspicions of two others who might be involved but I could be wrong.”

Both men paused at the ringing of the doorbell. “I wonder who that could be,” Horatio said with a small frown. “Stay in here, Tim.”

“If you’re in danger, H.”

“I know.” Horatio kissed Tim again and made his way to the front door. “Eric, what can I do for you?”

“H, I’m sorry to just drop by like this but I really need someone to talk to,” Eric said. “Someone I know I can trust.”

“Of course, Eric, please come in.” Horatio shut and locked the door. “Why don’t we go into the living room; would you like something to drink?”

“After the case I just worked I need it but I’d better not,” Eric said. “Look, H, I’m sorry I didn’t come talk to you after I saw Tim for the first time but I didn’t think you’d believe me.”

Horatio tilted his head and looked at his CSI. “Why is that?”

“Because there’s no such thing as ghosts,” Eric said. “I really thought I was going crazy out there; Tim looked so real. I thought if I reached out I’d be able to touch him. There was so much I wanted to say, to tell him and I didn’t because I didn’t know if he was real or not.”

“Eric, I’m so sorry I ever gave you that impression,” Horatio said. “I want you to promise me, promise me you’ll never be afraid to come talk with me. I will always listen to you no matter what.”

“I promise, H,” Eric said. “And maybe I am nuts but I wrote this out when I got home. I just needed a way to work through all the emotions I was feeling and I wanted you to read it before I take it out to the cemetery and bury it with Speed.”

Horatio took the folded paper gently. “Are you sure, Eric? This sounds very personal,” he said softly.

Eric grinned. “H, you’re family,” he said. “And there are times I think you knew Speed better than I did. You two always seemed to be on the same page when I was lost. No you and I share that and I wish Tim were here to see it.”

Horatio opened the letter and read it aloud knowing his lover was listening to the whole conversation.

**Tim,

Where does a best friend start a letter that’s never going to be read by the person it’s meant for? Seeing you on the beach, on campus and at the cemetery woke a number of memories, thoughts and feelings that were either buried or taken from me by the bullet. You were my best friend, pain in the ass, expert at seemingly everything and biggest rival and I miss that more than mere words can express. I remember meeting you for the first time, how withdrawn you were with everyone but Horatio and Alexx and I thought there was no way in hell I’d ever get to be your friend but I did. You were also the best teacher I could have asked for and, on the beach it was like nothing had changed. You were still sarcastic and teaching at the same time. You hadn’t changed at all and, as I suppose it was all in my head that makes sense.

I am going to let H see this and I hope he won’t be disgusted or upset but what I say next but when you died, Tim, a part of me went with you. I tried to fill the void by dating so many different women and it didn’t help. Nothing did. I never let on that I’m not as straight as I play it and I was interested in you Speed. I would have loved to be held but you just once. I still dream of being in your arms.**

Horatio broke off and moved to sit next to Eric and pulled him into a hug. “Eric, I want you to listen to me,” he said softly. “I will never be upset or disgusted by anything about you. Thank you for trusting me with this secret.”

“There’s more on there,” Eric said. He didn’t want to admit how good it felt to be held by his lieutenant.

“I saw but I want to tell you something,” Horatio said. “Something that may well make you hate me but I hope you’ll understand.”

Eric wrapped his arms around Horatio’s waist and rested his head on the strong shoulder. “I know I have a temper, H, but I could never hate you.”

“You might revise your opinion shortly,” Horatio said. He made eye contact with his lover, who nodded. “Eric, you know I trust you with my life and my inner most secrets but there is one I’ve been holding back. Three years ago we realized there was, not a mole, but almost a terrorist cell in our lab and they were after Tim. They wanted him dead. We didn’t tell anyone; not you, Calleigh, or Alexx because we wanted to keep you safe until the full extent of the operation was revealed. For a while I thought they were the ones responsible for shooting you.”

“Someone in the lab killed Speed?” Eric asked. He tried to pull back but Horatio held onto him. “Who is it, Horatio?”

“We’re still not sure,” Horatio sighed. “I think Cooper is just a scapegoat for them and we won’t know until the final trap is sprung. But I’m in a place now where I need your help. I know I can trust you, Eric.”

“Anything, Horatio, you know that.”

“I do, Eric and I know exactly how lucky I am to have you on my team. Within the month my trap will close on those involved and I want you there with me.”

“Time and place, H,” Eric said. He lifted his head and stared into Horatio’s deep blue eyes. He’d never really looked before and hadn’t realized exactly how deep the lieutenant’s eyes were. Eric leaned forward and kissed Horatio before his mind could point out what a bad idea it was. Horatio opened to him, long fingers cupping the back of his head as the kiss deepened.

“Eric, before this gets out of hand,” Horatio said. “There’s something else you need to know. It was all a set-up; the shooting, the autopsy, the funeral.” He sued the back of his finger to caress Eric’s face gently. “We lied to all of you for your protection.”

“What?” Eric asked. He jumped as a cold hand touched his neck and turned his head. “Tim?”

“You aren’t crazy, Eric,” Speed said softly. “You are one of the best CSIs I know. But Horatio is telling you the truth; these people wanted me dead and would kill anyone I was close to. It would have killed me if Horatio, you, Alexx or Calleigh were hurt because of me so I agreed to die. I haven’t left this house in three years except for today and even then I made sure you were the only one to see me because I knew I could count on you, trust you not to tell anyone.”

“Why?” was all Eric could manage.

“Go ahead, Tim,” Horatio said. “I’ll go get us something to drink.” He kissed Eric again and stood.

“Forgetting something?” Speed asked.

Horatio leaned down and kissed Speed as well. “No.”

“How long have you two been together?” Eric asked.

“Ten years,” Speed replied. “And before you say anything Marisol knew there was someone serious in Horatio’s life. She was okay with it.” He settled back on the sofa and pulled until Eric’s back was resting against his chest and wrapped his arms around the younger man. “Horatio and I have talked extensively about you. We just never thought you’d be interested.”

“I am and I have a feeling I should be really upset about all this but I’m not,” Eric said. He put his hands over Speed’s. “I’m just really happy you’re alive, Tim.”

“Let me tell you the story,” Speed said. “When I was in high school back in New York there was a gang not unlike the Mala Noche who didn’t like me because I wouldn’t submit to their rule. I moved down here for school and then got the job at the lab and thought I was free. I met Horatio and we bought this house and we were happy until the rumbles started. Dispo Day was their first attempt on my life and that’s when H and I started plotting. We just didn’t think it would take this long to spring the trap. You got a problem there, H?”

Horatio smiled and Eric realized he hadn’t seen that look in a long time. “No, I’m just thinking I could get used to seeing this,” he said. He handed Speed and Eric their drinks and sat on the other end of the couch.

“Wait, exactly what did you guys talk about?” Eric asked his eyes widening.

“Numerous things,” Horatio replied. “Starting will all three of us in bed together learning each other’s bodies and all the places that make us crazy.”

“He hides his kinky side well,” Speed snorted. “If I could continue, H; the gang was obviously into both drugs and weapons smuggling and we began to suspect they had someone on the inside. Someone in the lab who was helping them. It was my idea to die, to vanish and I know H didn’t want to go through with it but when I was shot in the jewelry store it was just too good a chance to pass up. Horatio has been working the hunt solo but he needs back-up for the arrest.”

“I’m there,” Eric said. “Who do you suspect?”

“Everyone but you, Alexx, Calleigh and Frank,” Horatio said. “I will admit to some surprise that young Mr. Cooper was the one with the bait card and I will be talking with him about that tomorrow.”

“There are people at the lab now who never knew Speed,” Eric pointed out.

“Very true, but money will make people do very strange things,” Horatio agreed. “That’s why I can’t rule anyone out.”

Speed ran a hand up Eric’s bare arm. “Can I read the rest of my letter?” he asked.

“Now I’m embarrassed,” Eric replied.

“Don’t be,” Horatio said. “If you hadn’t written the letter or come to see me we wouldn’t have known you were interested.” He leaned forward and kissed Eric again. “And I, for one, and very glad you did.”

“Me too,” Speed said as he nuzzled at Eric’s neck, nipping gently. “Why don’t we move this somewhere more comfortable and Horatio can show you all the wicked ideas he’s come up with.”

Eric glanced back at his best friend. “Should I be concerned?” he asked.

“Nah, Horatio is a very gentle lover,” Speed replied. He eyed his lover. “Most of the time, anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio’s bedroom was a place Eric never thought he would be, especially not with his dead best friend pressed against him trying to find his tonsils with his tongue. Eric moaned softly as long fingered hands undid his yellow and white shirt from behind and slowly slipped it off, letting it drop to the floor.

“Do you know how much I have to restrain myself every time I see you in your dive gear?” Horatio whispered into Eric’s ear. “How hot you look with water dripping down your skin. I just want to lick up the drops and taste you at the same time. That’s why I always stand so far from you when you have to go in the water.”

Speed pulled back and turned Eric so he was facing Horatio. “Show him, H,” he said softly. “Show him how hot you get when you think about him.”

Eric moaned deeply as his bare chest came into contact with Horatio’s skin, as a hot and talented mouth claimed his and gentle hands pressed their groins together so hard erections rubbed through their pants. Eric was lost in the sea of sensation and barely noticed when he was lowered to the bed and rolled onto his side or when the rest of his clothes were stripped off. He focused enough to see Horatio and Speed wrapped around each other, well practiced hands removing clothes and scattering them around the floor. The contrast they made, Horatio’s light skin against Speed’s tan was tantalizing and Eric’s hand moved of its own accord to wrap around his cock and started stroking.

“Leave it,” Horatio commanded softly and Eric froze at the sound of his lieutenant in the husky tone. “Let Speed take care of you, Eric.”

“Have you done this before, Eric?” Speed asked as he moved to pull the lube out of the bedside table. “Have you ever let another man take you?”

“No,” Eric blushed.

Horatio ran his hands along Eric’s firm back and reached for the lube. “Do you trust me, Eric?” he asked softly. “Do you trust me enough to let me open your body and take you?”

“Please,” Eric whispered. He didn’t know which way to move. Four hands were running over his body, awakening hot spots he didn’t know he had.

“Tim,” Horatio said softly. “I need you to help him relax.”

Speed’s grin was predatory and Eric blinked a few times. He’d never seen that look from his best friend, now lover, before. Speed kissed him, tongue pushing past his lips and taking his mouth in a manner that could only be described as total ownership. Eric relaxed and opened to Speed, just letting the sensations wash over him. Speed left his mouth and started down his neck to his chest where he spent some time teasing Eric’s nipples until the younger man was moaning. Dark eyes met blue and Horatio leaned in to kiss Eric’s neck softly. As Speed drove Eric crazy with his obvious possession Horatio was the one who soothed and claimed in a different way. They both moved along Eric’s body making sure to drive the inexperienced man as crazy as they could with sensation to help him both relax and fly.

When Speed took Eric’s cock in his mouth Eric cried out, his head fell back and his hands went to the dark hair. Speed worked him carefully, bringing him close to the edge only to pull back and sooth before starting again. Just when Eric thought he was going to go crazy he felt a slick pressure on his ass and suddenly Horatio’s finger was in his body. Horatio’s free hand rubbed Eric’s back in soothing circles as Speed pulled back and kissed Eric again.

“You need to talk to us, Eric,” Horatio murmured as he added more lube and slowly pushed two fingers into his new lover. “You have to tell us how you feel. We don’t want to hurt you. We just want to make you feel better than you ever have before. Let us hear you, Eric.”

“It feels so good, H,” Eric managed between kisses.

Horatio chuckled. “Tim, love, you need to let him talk,” he said. He slicked more lube on his fingers and pushed two back in to start stretching Eric. “Why don’t you finish what you started?”

Tim almost purred and slid back down to take Eric’s cock back in his mouth. He started sucking harder than he had, almost to the point of pain, and Eric didn’t know which way to move. He cried out when Horatio’s fingers brushed over something and he came, Speed swallowing him down.

“You doing okay?” Speed asked. “You’ve got three fingers in you. H can use another one or he can take you. What do you want, Eric?”

“Horatio,” Eric replied. “Horatio, please.”

Speed paused for a moment. “H, we don’t have any condoms,” he said.

The look on Horatio’s face was almost comical. Eric twisted his head around and caught his lover’s eyes with his own. “I’m clean,” he said. “Just got tested at the lab last month, remember?”

“We both did,” Horatio said. He leaned in and kissed Eric, tongue slipping into his new lover’s mouth. “Thank you for trusting me, Eric.” He moaned as Speed spread the lube on his erection and helped him into position. “Eric, I’m going to go slow but this will be uncomfortable, it may well hurt. You have to talk to me so I don’t cause you more pain.”

“I’ll watch him,” Speed said. He settled down and pressed in against Eric’s chest, kissing him gently. Horatio took a deep breath and pushed forward, groaning deeply at the tight heat that wrapped around his erection. He paused when he felt Eric’s body tense and moved Speed’s hand down to stroke Eric’s cock to distract him as best he could and Horatio rubbed Eric’s back as he pushed forward slowly until he was fully seated.

“That’s it, Eric,” Horatio said. “I won’t move until you’re ready for me. You feel so good around me, Eric.”

Speed licked around Eric’s ear. “He’s going to take you flying,” he whispered. “You won’t believe the control Horatio has. Relax and let us take care of you.”

Horatio felt Eric relax and pulled back slightly before pushing forward setting up a gentle rocking motion that pushed Eric into Speed. Tim grinned and started a counter move that had Eric rocking between his lovers. He moaned and gave himself over to the sensations being created in his body, blindly seeking out Tim’s mouth for another deep kiss. Horatio leaned in and latched onto Eric’s neck as he started thrusting more firmly into the tense body, shifting his angle until Eric cried out and he knew he had it. He took hold of Eric’s hips and set a firmer pace, wanting to bring his youngest lover back to hardness and over the edge again. “Speed, don’t come,” Horatio panted as he drove into Eric. “I want to feel you in me.”

“You’d better hurry then, H,” Speed grinned. His grin turned wicked as he picked up the lube and moved until he was behind his lover. Horatio moaned as slick fingers entered him and he thrust deeper into Eric and then back onto Speed’s fingers. “How’s that, Horatio?” Speed purred.

“Now, Tim,” Horatio replied. He paused in his movements long enough for Speed to thrust into him and set the rhythm that drove him into Eric’s body. Eric moaned as Horatio wrapped a hand around his erection and started stroking it in time to his thrusts; thrusts that now seemed twice as powerful as Speed was pushing Horatio into Eric’s body. And it was Horatio, with the most stimulation to his body, who came first. The clenching around his body pulled Speed into his climax and Eric followed not long after.

“I think he’s gone,” Horatio commented looking down at Eric’s peaceful face. “Why don’t we clean up and sleep for a while? We can talk more about our plans when we wake up.”

Speed stumbled into the bathroom for a washcloth. “Are we going to keep him Horatio?”

“He’s not a puppy, Tim,” Horatio said. He caressed Eric’s face softly. “But if he wants to stay and try to make this work I’m not going to stop him.”

“Do you love him, H?” Speed asked.

“Do you?”

“It’s not going to work, Horatio Caine,” Speed said. “I know you too well to put up with your diversionary tactics. It won’t kill you to tell me the truth.”

Horatio smiled. “I do,” he whispered. “I really do.”

“Good, so do I,” Speed said.

“Trying to sleep,” Eric grumbled. “I love both of you but right now I’m too tired to think let alone talk.”

Horatio and Speed laughed. “Then sleep, love,” Horatio said. He settled down behind Eric and caught Speed’s hand in his own. “We’ll save our talking for tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio awoke first and was puzzled for a moment at the warm body wrapped around him. He knew it wasn’t Tim and then the evening came back to him; Eric. He grinned and opened his eyes to find Eric looking at him, a hint of fear in the wonderful deep brown eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Horatio asked softly.

“Was this a one time thing?” Eric asked. “You and Speed, you’re obviously so perfect together; why would you want to ruin that?”

“Because you’re special, Eric,” Horatio replied. He pulled the young man in and kissed him slowly, letting the heat build until Eric pulled back panting.

“That’s hot.” Speed’s dry voice broke into the conversation. “Eric, even though I’m totally and one hundred percent committed to Horatio I’ve always been attracted to you too. You have a great sense of humor, you’re dedicated to the lab family and let’s face it, you’re hot. I know Horatio feels the same way so we’re not going to ruin our relationship by bringing you into our family. We’re going to strengthen the bond we all share.”

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say, Tim,” Eric said. He kissed his friend. “I do know that I feel happier than I have in years. I still feel like I should be mad about this but I’m just too happy to have you back and alive.”

Speed kissed Eric gently. “Thank you,” he said softly. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Breakfast?”

“I learned to cook,” Speed said as he slipped on a pair of shorts. “And a bunch of other things too. I wasn’t kidding when I said I haven’t left the house in three years.”

“How about your pancakes with eggs and bacon?” Horatio suggested. “I’ll show Eric where the bathroom is and we’ll join you in a bit.”

Speed snorted. “Don’t have too much fun,” he said. “Eric, let Horatio wash your back; he’s good.”

Horatio tried to glare at his lover but ended up grinning as Speed left the bedroom muttering about smart-assed red haired lieutenants. Eric fell back against the pillows laughing. “Something amuses you, Eric?” Horatio asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“I’ve never seen anyone so in love as you two are,” Eric replied as he tried to calm down. “So, shower?”

“This way,” Horatio said. He pulled Eric to his feet and in against him, taking his mouth in a heated kiss. Horatio walked them towards the master bathroom and propped Eric against the sink and bent over to adjust the water. “How hot do you like your showers?” he asked.

“Hot,” Eric replied running his hands over Horatio’s back. “Very, very hot.”

Horatio turned into the touch and pulled Eric in against him again. “I think we can manage that,” he whispered as he wrapped a hand around the younger man’s erection. He worked Eric gently as he maneuvered him into the shower. “Brace your weight against the wall.”

“Why?” Eric was puzzled as he watched Horatio drop to his knees and had to scramble for balance as his cock was taken in Horatio’s warm mouth. “God, Horatio,” he moaned. He tangled his fingers in the damp red hair and was amazed at how soft it was just before his brain shut off.

“You taste good,” Horatio murmured licking his lips. He grinned at Eric who was now sitting on the floor of the tub. “Can you stand to wash off or would you rather have a bath?”

“I don’t think I’m going to be walking for a while,” Eric said.

“H, knock it off and get your ass down here!” Speed yelled from the kitchen. “Or your pancakes are going to get cold.”

“He’s such a slave driver,” Horatio smirked as he helped Eric stand back up. He washed them off as quickly as he could and pointed Eric in the direction of the closet where he had some spare sweats he thought would fit his young lover.

It was all Eric could do not to laugh when he walked into the kitchen and found Horatio sitting meekly at the table waiting for Speed to finish cooking. “Is he like this every morning?” he asked as he sat down next to Horatio.

“Every time he cooks,” Horatio said with a fond smile. “Eric, we need to talk more about the special case at the lab and what I need you to do.”

“After we eat,” Speed said firmly as he started bringing plates over to the kitchen. “Don’t think I don’t know what you were up to in the shower, Horatio. Remember what the doctor said.”

“H?” Eric asked concerned.

“He wasn’t eating properly,” Speed replied before Horatio could. “And I only know this because the doctor called here with the diet when Horatio was out running errands. I think he was relieved to know that there’s someone willing to watch over Horatio other than him.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Eric asked as he took a bite of his eggs.

Horatio snorted. “And let Alexx find out about?” he asked. “That woman has taken mothering to a new level as it is.”

“Don’t think I’m not going to tell her,” Speed said.

“I think I can make you forget about that,” Horatio commented. He winked at Eric and started to cut up his pancakes. “Eric, I know I told you I wanted to leave Speed’s locker as it was for a shrine. That was true but at the same time it was bait for those who wanted to hurt him. There were a few items in there that had special meaning to Speed, and I stress had, that were missing when I cleared it out yesterday. Now it’s entirely possible that Cooper took them as well when he thought using Tim’s credit card was such a wonderful idea but I doubt it.”

“This gang,” Speed said, “they wanted to control everyone in our class and it drove them crazy that I wouldn’t submit to them. I just wanted to be left to my books and classes and didn’t really care what was going on around me. When I refused to join them they beat me up pretty good but I still refused. I doubt their methods have changed much over the years but I want to know that they’re gone.”

“The leaders, obviously, are not in the lab and we’re going to have to work to capture them,” Horatio said. “I wouldn’t be at all surprised to find that it’s akin to Rio and I know I’ll be safe with you next to me, Eric. But at the lab I have a trap in place that’s ready to snap shut one month from yesterday.”

“What did you do, H?” Eric asked.

“There were dye packs in some of the missing items in Speed’s locker,” Horatio smirked. “They’re rigged to explode on a certain date at a certain time when the thief is most likely in contact with them. If the dye somehow misses I have a rather elegant deal set up for those who are willing to rat out their colleagues. As I said you, Calleigh, Alexx and Frank are the only ones I do not suspect.”

“Are you going to ask for their help?” Eric asked.

Horatio nodded. “Frank and Calleigh; I’m going to talk with them the day before everything goes down,” he said. “But you are the one I want with me for the bosses. The others do not need to know about that.”

“And then I come back to life,” Speed said. “I’m looking forward to getting back to the lab.”

“And fighting with me at crime scenes?” Eric asked.

Tim leaned over and kissed Eric gently. “I wouldn’t miss it,” he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan Cooper was sitting in one of the interrogation room fidgeting with a credit card. He was nervous. When Eric stormed out of the bar the night before and Calleigh laid into him he realized what a mistake he’d made but he wasn’t sure who was going to help him. He wasn’t a CSI and he doubted that Horatio’s protection would extend to someone who stole at the lab.

“Mr. Cooper,” a soft, deadly voice said behind him. “I will take that from you now and I want you to explain yourself.”

“Horatio,” Dan said. He dropped the card on the table. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

The red haired lieutenant just stared at him from across the table and Cooper swallowed. He’d seen that look once before and that was when Horatio’s wife was killed. “Mr. Cooper, I believe you said that no one was hurt by the fraud you have been running,” Horatio finally said. “There are people in the lab who love Speed and they are all deeply hurt and disturbed that you would dishonor his memory in such a cold and callous manner. I want you to give me one good reason I shouldn’t turn you over to the federal agents right now and let them handle this.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Cooper said. “It was just sitting there with money still on it. I’ll pay it back, Horatio.”

Eric slipped into the room and handed Horatio a folder. “Here’s the credit report you wanted, H,” he said. He moved to the corner of the room and glared at Cooper.

“Thank you, Eric,” Horatio said softly. He opened the folder and looked through the printouts. Horatio almost smiled when he saw that the names he had been dreading were nowhere to be found. “Mr. Cooper, who are you working with?” he asked.

“What?”

“It’s a simple question,” Eric said. “Now answer it.”

“I’m not working for anyone other than the city of Miami,” Dan exclaimed. He shuddered and leaned back in his chair as icy blue eyes pinned him.

“If you don’t answer my question you may not even be able to claim that for much longer,” Horatio said. “Now tell me who put you up to looking in Speed’s locker. Who told you the credit card was in there for the taking. Who set you up?”

“No one,” Cooper said. “I told Calleigh that I just heard you all talking about him and wanted to see for myself. I saw the card in there and took it. I know I shouldn’t have but I did.”

Eric glanced over at Horatio. “I’ll go dust the locker, H,” he said.

“Thank you,” Horatio said not talking his eyes off the young A/V tech. “You will stay here until the federal agents come to talk with you, Mr. Cooper. I may not be able to help you but if I find out you’re lying to me then you can forget about any help from me or the lab.”

“I’m willing to take whatever punishment they want to give me,” Cooper said.

“They who?” Horatio asked.

“The city, the credit card company, the feds; whoever,” Cooper replied. “Even you, Horatio. I’m sorry.”

Horatio slipped on his sunglasses. “I wish I could believe that,” he said. “But if you were sorry I doubt you would have taken the card in the first place.”  
********************

Eric met Horatio outside where they knew they wouldn’t be overheard. “Do you think you were a little hard on him, H?”

“Maybe but I was hoping the shock tactic would work on him,” Horatio replied. “He’s not hiding anything, Eric. He was just being stupid but I’m positive someone told him about the credit card in the locker because it was well hidden. It’s not something he’d just be able to stumble over.”

“So who do you suspect?” Eric asked. “I mean really, really suspect because there has to be one or two people that you’ve been watching.”

“There are but I want you to keep your eyes open and watch for yourself,” Horatio said. “Watch everyone and see what you think and we can talk about it tonight. I haven’t mentioned names to anyone so it might not hurt to run through everything as a team. I’ll bring home folders for us to go through.”

“Do you want me to bring my laptop?”

“There’s a set-up in the office to rival the one we have here at the lab,” Horatio smiled. “Although it is mostly used to find new recipes to tempt me to eat.”

Eric glanced at his watch. “Speaking of…”

“He didn’t?”

“He did,” Eric grinned. “Come on, H; I’ll join you in your office for lunch. You didn’t think you’d be able to get away with it forever did you?”

Horatio groaned. “I could try.”

“No you can’t. I’ll tell Alexx.”

Horatio leaned in and lowered his voice so only Eric would be able to hear him. “I’ll blow you if you promise not to breathe a word of this to Alexx,” he said.

“In your office?” Eric’s eyes went wide.

“Well I was thinking when we got home after work but if you want,” Horatio smirked. “Come on, we can look over the prints I lifted from the locker when I cleaned it out yesterday.”  
********************

Eric looked through the file his lover placed in front of him on the desk while keeping an eye on Horatio to make sure he actually ate the salad and sandwich Speed had sent along for lunch. “Have you run any of these through AFIS, Horatio?”

“No, I don’t want to risk alerting the feds,” Horatio replied. “Although I did run through the criminalist database and you can see what I came up with.”

“That’s interesting,” Eric said. “I wonder why they would have been in Speed’s locker.”

“Ours were also there,” Horatio said. “But I filed them away somewhere safe where no one will be able to find the cards or work any mischief with them. Come in.”

Calleigh looked in. “Horatio, I need your help with…oh, I’m sorry, I can come back.”

“No, Calleigh it’s fine,” Horatio said. “What do you need?”

“The feds are here and want to talk with Cooper but he’s vanished,” Calleigh replied. “Frank said one minute he was in the interrogation room and the next he was gone.”

Horatio and Eric looked at each other. “I have a feeling I know where he is,” Eric said. “I’ll get him.”

“Thank you, Eric,” Horatio said. He picked up the folder and started flipping through it.

“H,” Eric said a note of warning in his tone.

“I will, Eric, I will,” Horatio sighed picking up half of the sandwich.  
********************

Speed was in the kitchen when Horatio and Eric got home. Horatio put down his files and pulled his lover in for a kiss. “I needed you today, Tim,” he said softly. “I needed you with me so badly.”

“Me too,” Eric said as he joined his lovers. “I can’t wait until we get this case taken care of and you can come back and work with us again.”

“I’m hoping those folders you dumped all over my kitchen table have something that will help us,” Speed commented.

“Careful, Tim,” Eric teased. “You’re turning into a housewife. Maybe I’ll get you an apron for Christmas and some cookbooks.”

Horatio laughed as his two young lovers tore off towards the bedroom, Eric only just ahead of Speed. He hadn’t thought there was anything missing from his life with Tim but ever since Eric had walked into the house he realized there was; and Eric seemed to realize it too. The red head followed at a more sedate pace and paused in the door to watch Eric and Tim wrestling on the bed. Eric had Speed pinned to the bed and was kissing him possessively while thrusting down trying to drive him as crazy as possible. Horatio slipped out of his suit and ran his hands along Eric’s back and up under his shirt. Eric broke the kiss and moaned. Speed took the advantage and started helping Horatio strip off Eric’s and then his own clothes.

“You’re too sore for a repeat of last night,” Horatio purred in Eric’s ear. “How would you like Speed to teach you to take me?”

“Please,” Eric moaned. He and Speed moved around so Horatio could spread out on the bed on his side. Speed kissed Horatio’s neck softly and then took his place where he could instruct and watch but not be in Eric’s way.

Eric watched everything Speed did and tried to follow his lead. Horatio moaned at the feel of two fingers inside him; one from each of his lovers. Eric’s fingers were longer than Tim’s but Speed’s were thicker and Horatio loved the contrast between them. He pushed back trying to get more of the sensations.

“Hold still, H,” Speed whispered. “You’ll scare Eric.”

“I’m ready, Tim,” Horatio said. “Please.”

“Eric, listen to me,” Speed said. “Use lots of lube on your cock and push forward slowly. Horatio is fairly stretched out but you could still hurt him. Watch his body and I’ll watch his eyes.”

“Are you sure?” Eric asked as he reached for the tube.

“I am,” Horatio replied. “I trust you, Eric.”

The younger man swallowed at the look of love and trust in his lover’s blue eyes and pushed forward. Eric moaned at the tight heat that surrounded him and paused to keep from coming at the simple feel of his lover’s body around him. “Horatio,” Eric whispered. “God, I can’t believe how tight you are.”

“You can move, Eric,” Horatio said. “I’m fine.”

“I think he’s in shock, H,” Speed grinned. “I think you’ll have to help him out a little.”

“Brace him, Tim,” Horatio said. He pushed back until his young lover was fully seated and moaned at the sudden heat that flooded him. “I can see we need to work on control.”

“I’m sorry, H,” Eric said trying to hide his face. “I’m normally better than that. I don’t know what happened.”

Speed kissed along Eric’s neck. “It happens,” he whispered. “Especially the first time. Just lie here and watch.” He made sure Eric was settled before rolling Horatio over onto his back and plunging home in a single thrust. Horatio moaned and arched back against him.

Eric watched his lovers move together and got a wicked idea. He grabbed the lube, slicked a finger and slid it into Speed’s ass. Tim moaned and pushed back against Eric’s hand before thrusting forward into Horatio. The lovers moved together until Horatio came and Speed followed.

“What was in those folders?” Speed asked into Horatio’s damp neck.

“Rest for an hour, it will keep,” Horatio replied. “It’ll keep.”


	5. Chapter 5

The problem, Horatio knew, was running the unidentified prints without alerting the feds to what they were doing. He’d made some calls and was just waiting to hear back from one good friend with the hope of a favor. When the phone rang it was Eric who was closest, who answered it and passed it over to Horatio. He listened for a few minutes, thanked the caller and hung up. “He’ll do it,” Horatio said.

“When?” Speed asked.

“As soon as I can get the print cards in the mail,” Horatio replied. “Why don’t you explain what’s going on to Eric while I put this together and run to the post office. I won’t be long.” He kissed both his lovers and left to find his clothes.

“So what exactly is Horatio talking about?” Eric asked. He rolled over and used Tim’s chest as a pillow.

Speed grinned. “The one problem we’ve been trying to overcome is how to run fingerprints without anyone knowing it’s us or what we’re doing,” he said. “So H put in a call to New York and a close friend there put in a call to DC to a federal agent who doesn’t give a damn what anyone finds out about him. So his lab is going to run the prints for us and we get to spring the trap once we have all the names.”

“I thought we were going to wait out the month,” Eric said.

“That’s for anyone in the lab,” Speed said. “These prints should tell us who the bigger players are and lead us to the guys who want me dead.”

Eric looked up into Tim’s brown eyes. “I don’t understand why anyone would want to kill you,” he said. “You’re only bitter, sarcastic, black humored,” he broke every word with a soft kiss to Speed’s chest, “broody, quiet, obsessive, focused.” He laughed as Speed pulled him up and silenced him with a kiss. “You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Speed said. “And I think we should go and get dressed before Horatio runs out on us.”  
********************

“So H, now that we know the prints are going to be run what’s our next move?” Speed asked once all three men were cleaned up and at the dining room table.

“These are most likely going to red flag up in DC,” Horatio replied. “I’m not worried about them being linked back to us, at least not initially but we’ll have to move fast. Truthfully, Tim, now that Eric is involved I’m more inclined to make our move now and forget about waiting for the dye-packs to go off. We have prints from the locker, people who should not have been in there, and we can talk with them about that.”

“There’s another advantage to moving now,” Eric said. “Tim, I’m going to put on weight if you cook like this all the time.”

Speed smirked and took a bite of his salad. “We’ll just have to make sure you get your exercise then, won’t we Delko?”

Horatio wondered at the flush on Eric’s face until he remembered that Speed hadn’t put on any shoes. “Don’t tease at the table, Speed,” he said. “What are you thinking, Eric?”

“It’s entirely possible that one or more people could have found those dye-packs in their items or only taken them to prove their worth to this gang. They might not even have them anymore. But we have the prints on the locker that you’ve been collecting and that is solid evidence that they might not be able to ignore.”

“He’s smart,” Speed said. “And he has a point, H. These guys aren’t stupid. They have to know that you’re on their trail if for no other reason than avenging me. We should probably start to play hardball in a day or two.”

“I overnighted the package up to DC and they’ll call with names if any pop up,” Horatio said. “So I guess I’m speaking with Frank in the morning and we’ll start our questioning in the late afternoon.”

“Then we have a lot to discuss before then,” Speed said. “H, you’re already familiar with all this but I want to run Eric through the gang’s history and let him get a feel for exactly what you guys are dealing with.”

“I’ll clean the guns while you do that,” Horatio said. “We’re not taking a chance of anything going wrong once we start this. We make the first and the last move.”  
********************

“So they first appeared my junior year,” Speed said as he settled into the desk chair. He moved the mouse and typed in a password. “Within four months these three men had control of the entire school. I’m not kidding you, Eric, even the principal and the rest of the administration was scared of them. I preferred to stay in the library when I wasn’t in class and read. So while I knew what was going on I also really didn’t care as long as they didn’t get violent or bother me.”

“But they did,” Eric said.

“They did and that’s when I took notice of them. I didn’t know what I could do because no one I talked to seemed to care about stopping them and they progressed to guns and drugs by my senior year,” Speed continued. “And that’s when they also seemed to notice me for the first time. The leader tried to get me to join them. I refused and left for the day; I had a hideout no one knew about and I stayed there until Monday and I had to go back to school. Over the next couple of weeks they tried bribing, beating, seducing, threatening and finally kidnapping to get me to join them. I was happy when I finally escaped and was able to get down here to Miami.”

Eric rubbed Speed’s shoulders and bent down to kiss his neck gently. “How long did it take them to follow you?”

“We’re not sure, exactly, but I shouldn’t have been surprised,” Speed said. “Think about how many gangs we have down here who are involved in gun running and drugs. I didn’t tell Horatio anything until Dispo Day happened and then I spilled my guts to him. We started investigating and checking and came up with all this. You can read through it and I’ll answer what questions you have.”

Horatio leaned into the room. “Our contact in DC just called,” he said. “They managed to match seven prints out of the fifteen I sent them. According to our contact the FBI isn’t at all happy having their agents’ prints run and have already been over for a visit once.”

“What did our friend tell them?”

“He said they went for a ride in the elevator and he explained a few things,” Horatio said. “I didn’t ask any more questions but, Eric, we strike tomorrow.”


	6. Chapter 6

It took some thinking but Horatio knew of an empty warehouse on the edge of Miami where they could talk with their suspected leaks in the lab; away from prying eyes. While Eric went to type up the letter he’d have delivered to everyone Horatio made his way to talk with a friend he knew would help him no matter what. “Frank, can I talk with you?”

“Sure, Horatio, what’s up?” Tripp asked.

“Um, can we go outside?”

“Something big must be up,” Frank said. “I’m all ears.”

“Frank, there are people in the lab who helped plan Tim Speedle’s death,” Horatio said softly. “I have evidence of their involvement in a gang that paid for Speed to be killed. And I need your help.”

“How long have you known about this?”

“Long enough,” Horatio said. “Frank, I’ve held back because I wanted to be sure of everything before I talked with anyone. But Eric and I are going to bring them to an empty warehouse to talk with them this afternoon and I need your help.”

Frank ran a hand over his head. “Hell, Horatio, as long as you’re not going to do anything illegal I’m right there with you,” he said. “Who can we trust?”

“Alexx and Calleigh,” Horatio said. He slipped on his sunglasses. “Alexx and Calleigh, and I’m going to talk with Calleigh next.”  
********************

“What?”

For a moment Horatio thought that Calleigh was going to go marching up into the lab and slap a couple of people. He put his hand on her shoulder. “Calleigh, I need you to calm down,” Horatio said. “And listen to me, please. We know who these people in the lab are and, in a few hours, they won’t be able to hurt anyone again.”

“But it won’t bring Tim back,” Calleigh snarled. She stuck the knife she was working with in the counter. “Nothing will ever be able to do that. I treated them as my friends, Horatio, as my family and the whole time they’ve been lying to my face? How can I ever trust anyone again?”

“Because you have to,” Horatio said. “You’re a very sweet woman, Calleigh, and I haven’t told you everything about this case. I need you to focus and help us out with this. If I’m worried about you going off on one of our suspects I can’t be focused on questioning them and I need to get to the bosses of this gang. I need to find them and make them pay for what they did.”

“I promise, Horatio,” Calleigh said. “But I want to be there with you and Eric when you take these bastards out.”  
********************

Frank, Calleigh and Eric went to the warehouse to set up for their interview. They set out five chairs spaced roughly three feet apart and then hid in different corners of the room where they wouldn’t be noticed. At five minutes to the scheduled start of the meeting Horatio took up his position in front of the chairs and stood looking off into the distance. He almost couldn’t believe that they were so close to the end of their case, that his lover would be able to return from the dead and they could finally move forward with their lives.

“Horatio?”

“Miss Boa Vista,” Horatio said not turning, “please take a seat.”

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“I have a few questions for you,” Horatio replied. “Questions that I want to ask and have answered off the record.”

“Sure, but you could have just asked me to come out here,” Natalia said. “I don’t know why you feel the need for all the secrecy.”

The lieutenant was prevented from answering by the arrival of three other people. He could see it in their eyes the moment they realized who else was in the room; the game was up. Eric was the first out of the shadows, followed quickly by Frank and Calleigh. Horatio had pulled his gun and pointed it at the four suspects. “Sit down and don’t move,” he said softly. “I know what’s been going on and the truth behind it all and I will not hesitate to shoot you.”

Eric moved and stood next to his lover. Calleigh and Frank took up positions to either side of the chairs and stared at Natalia Boa Vista, Maxine Valera, Jake Berkeley, and Mike Carlton. “You know,” Eric started, “out of everyone here the only one I suspected was you, Mike. You were just too good to be true with your overly helpful act.”

“Yeah, well you were the one talking to yourself,” Mike snapped back.

Horatio slipped off his sunglasses and looked over at the now secured lab techs and detective. “I am always amazed and horrified at what money will make people do,” he said softly. “Some of you, some of you weren’t even at the lab when Tim Speedle worked there and still I find you involved with the gang who murdered him. I know that each of you has been in Tim’s locker and there are warrants being processed to search each of your homes for items that are missing. I want to know why.”

“So do I,” Calleigh said softly and Eric blinked at the venom in her tone. “Jake, I trusted you. I let you into my life and I find out that you’re involved with the people who murdered one of my best friends? How could you?”

“It’s all about money, babe,” Jake replied. “So what are you going to do with us now, H? Kill us and dump us in the ocean?”

“As much as I would like to, no,” Horatio said. “Because I know this goes much, much higher than the four of you. Word is going to get out that you betrayed the men you’re working for, that you gave me the information I need to bring them down. And you will each be arrested for your crime.”

“What crime?” Valera asked.

“Theft,” Frank replied. “Breaking and entering, destruction of city property, hell; maybe even accessory to murder in a couple of cases.”

“And now,” Horatio said, “you’re going to tell me what I need to know.”  
********************

“Rick,” Horatio said as he shut to the door to the IAB officer’s office. “You didn’t come to my meeting today.”

“I knew what it was going to be about,” Stetler replied. “Did you get them?”

“What do you mean?”

“Horatio, I know you don’t like me and I really don’t like you,” Stetler said. “But I’ve been working this case for the past fifteen years. The bastards that killed Speedle also murdered my brother and I want to take them down.”

Horatio thought for a few moments. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he finally asked.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t believe me if I did,” Stetler said. “Dig up the case and look it over. But keep it in mind when you make your final hit that I am on your side.”

“I’ve never shot an innocent man,” Horatio said.

“I’m far from innocent,” Stetler snorted. “But I didn’t know what was going to happen to Speedle. I would have warned you if I had. Take ‘em down, Horatio. Make them pay but let me help you on this.”

“Let me verify the information,” Horatio said. “And we’ll talk about it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Eric followed Horatio into the house at the end of the day and was surprised when Horatio stripped off his jacket and stalked into the office. He blinked a couple of times, locked the door and followed, stopping in the door when he found Speed pinned to the wall being devoured by their red-haired lover. Eric had never seen Horatio so out of control before but it soon became obvious that Speed had. He caught Eric’s eye and motioned him over, taking his hands and worming them around to start unbuttoning Horatio’s black shirt. Eric grinned and leaned in to kiss, lick, blow and nip at Horatio’s neck and back, thankful that they were close to the same height so he could press in and let the older man feel exactly how aroused he was. Horatio moaned and pressed back not letting go of Speed.

“Bed,” Speed finally gasped. “Bed, H, and we’ll take care of you.”

“Tim?” Eric asked.

“He’s had a bad day,” Speed said as he started stripping Horatio. “And there’s something he needs to forget.” He paused for a moment. “Maybe you should just watch for a bit, Eric. This might be a little outside your comfort zone.”

That made Eric pause for a minute. “Exactly how kinky are we talking?”

“You’ll see,” Speed said. “And if you want to leave after this then we’ll both understand. It’s just a part of H’s mind that needs to be turned off for a while. He needs to know that he’s loved and cared for by the people around him.”

Eric helped Horatio lie back on the bed and leaned in to kiss him softly. “We did talk with the lab techs today,” he said. “And every single one of them caved and gave up their contact.”

“Those were people Horatio trusted,” Speed said. He picked up Horatio’s hand in his, kissed the wrist softly and fastened a leather cuff around it. “They were people that he considered his family and now he feels that he let them down in some way; that there was something he could have done to keep them from becoming members of this gang.” He fastened a cuff around Horatio’s other wrist and looked down. “Are those too tight, love?”

“No,” Horatio replied. “Eric, come here. Tim’s telling you the truth. If this is too much, if you’re uncomfortable; leave. I love you but I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

“Making me leave would hurt me, H,” Eric said. “What do I need to do, Tim?”

Speed looked into Eric’s dark eyes for a moment and finally nodded. “We need to get Horatio so wound up, so high on pleasure that he can’t think straight. I’m sorry we made it sound so bad but it took us a long time to figure out not only what was going through each of our minds but to admit it to each other. There’s nothing hardcore in here, nothing like you’re thinking but it’s going to look like Horatio is in pain before it’s over with. We need you to trust us that we know what we’re doing here and follow my lead.”

“I’ll do whatever you tell me,” Eric said.

“Okay, go ahead a strip and sit on the side of the bed while I get a couple of things ready,” Speed said. “You can kiss and tease him but don’t let it get too carried away.”

“H,” Eric whispered as he leaned in, “why didn’t you tell me something was wrong?”

“I knew what I needed,” Horatio replied. “And I didn’t know how to ask you for that.”

Eric leaned down, closing the few inches between them, and captured Horatio’s lips in a soft kiss. He kept it light, teasing Horatio with his lips and tongue, always pulling back when the older man tried to deepen the kiss. “Wait for Tim to get back,” Eric whispered. He kissed around to work on Horatio’s left ear for a bit. “And I’m going to get him to teach me what I need to know so I can help you.” He blinked when Horatio’s body jerked and looked down to see Tim’s mouth surrounding Horatio’s thickening erection.

Speed had snuck up on his lovers and slid onto the bed and took Horatio into his mouth. He knew he had to start somewhere and with Eric handling the kissing he thought he could get away with starting lower down, so to speak. He worked Horatio quickly and pulled back when he felt the tension growing, slipping on a cock ring. “Its okay, H; we have you,” Tim whispered. “Come here, Eric.”

“What now?”

“For as much control as Horatio has when he’s on top he has next to none when he’s like this,” Speed said. “Hence the restraints. His skin is going to be sensitive and we’re going to use that to our advantage. What I normally do is start at his feet and massage my way up his body then kiss and lick my way back down. We tried honey dust one time but it made us both sneeze.”

“Food has its place but not in bed,” Eric said.

“Just wait until we coat you with ice cream and chocolate sauce,” Speed smirked. “After a few trips up and down his body I have a couple of hidden tricks I like to use that I’ll show you and then we’re both going to take him.”

“Won’t that hurt him?”

“We’ve used toys prior to this but with you here I thought we could just do it ourselves,” Speed said. “Just follow my lead and everything will be fine. We’ll get our calm Horatio Caine back and you can tell me what you learned today.”

The two younger men settled onto the bed, each of them with one of Horatio’s bare feet. Eric watched Speed to see what to do and set into a soft, gentle massage that soon had their older lover moaning. They slowly worked their way up Horatio’s long legs, pausing to suck gently behind each knee, up around his groin along his stomach to his chest. There they worked not only the muscle but took the time to tease Horatio’s nipples and he cried out as two mouths latched on and sucked gently. Horatio tore at the cuffs, wanting to be free to touch his lovers as they worked his body with such a knowing touch and Tim pulled back, stopping Eric for a moment until Horatio’s control was a little stronger and he wouldn’t hurt himself. Then they latched onto his neck and gently kissed up around his ears, down his cheek bones to his lips. All three moaned as they learned how to kiss and tease without one being left out.

Horatio’s blurry blue eyes focused on his lovers when they pulled back, Speed whispering something in Eric’s ear. “Tim? Eric?”

“Not yet, H, you’re way too coherent,” Speed smirked. He winked at Eric and shifted back to the side of the bed. Eric moved as well and they started kissing and licking their way back down along Horatio’s body, Eric’s tongue hitting the hot spots on Horatio’s left; Tim hitting them on the right. Horatio was moaning steadily by the time his lovers reached his feet and started the return trip up to his face. They kept up the cycle, Speed watching as Horatio’s eyes grew more and more dreamy and distant; he knew his older lover was starting to float and that it was time to take the game up a notch. 

“Like this, Eric,” Speed said. He licked slowly up one side of Horatio’s leaking erection and down again. “Just like an ice cream cone. Just lick, don’t suck yet. Let me do that and we’ll teach you when H isn’t so tense.”

Horatio’s eyes rolled back at the feel of two tongues caressing and licking him. He moaned deep in his throat as Speed finally took pity on him and sucked him down; his hips bucking up for more sensation. Eric moved up and took Horatio’s mouth in a possessive kiss, swallowing the moans as Speed started to prepare Horatio.

Speed shifted around and thrust home in a sure move. Horatio’s legs came up and wrapped around him in a tight grip, holding him in place. He held still for a moment and then pulled back as far as he could and moved forward again. The gentle rocking motion was good as it teased Horatio but Speed knew that the older man needed more and reached behind him to unlock Horatio’s ankles. Once he had his lover positioned just as he wanted him he braced his hands on Horatio’s chest and started thrusting firm and steady, each stroke a possession of his lover. Eric pulled back to watch Horatio’s face, growing a little concerned that they might be going too far. His eyes widened when Tim’s hand wrapped around Horatio’s cock and started teasing him. Horatio cried out as Speed came.

“Come here, Eric,” Speed said. “He’s ready for you. I know you’re concerned but H will be fine.”

“I’m not going to last long,” Eric said.

“I know but he needs you,” Speed said. As the bed shook under Eric’s thrusts Tim reached down for the toy he kept hidden in his nightstand. He knew that Eric’s control was still shaky and also that he wasn’t going to be able to get hard again in time to help Horatio.

Eric slumped to the side after he came, face red at his lack of control. Speed caught him and helped him down onto the bed. “I think it’s hot,” he whispered. “And we’ll teach you how to last, Eric. Now just watch.”

Tim thrust the toy into Horatio and set a steady but softer pace than either of them had taken the red head with. “Can you talk to me, H?” he asked softly looking deeply into Horatio’s eyes. “Can you talk?”

“Tim,” Horatio whispered. “Love.”

“I love you too,” Speed replied. He bent down and took the head of Horatio’s cock in his mouth, flicking open the cock ring and swallowing as Horatio came with a cry. He kept working, stimulating Horatio until he had every drop and the lieutenant was close to passing out. “Shh, I gotcha, H,” he whispered. “We both do.”

“What can I do?” Eric asked.

“Get his hands,” Speed replied. “I’m going to get something to clean him up and then he’s going to sleep for a while.”

“I don’t know what upset him so badly,” Eric said. “We got the names but he vanished when we got back to the lab.”

Horatio’s blue eyes cracked open. “Stetler. Brother murdered. Working case.”

“Did he say what I think he said?” Eric asked. He rubbed Horatio’s right wrist where a bruise was forming.

“I don’t know,” Speed said. “It sounded like Stetler might actually be innocent. But I don’t want to work off of missed assumptions. Come on, as much as I hate to say this aloud; let’s cuddle.”

Eric grinned. “No way; Tim Speedle likes to cuddle?”

“You tell anyone and I’ll kill you, Delko,” Speed grumbled. He crawled under the covers and Horatio wrapped around him. 

“I love you too, Tim.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Horatio woke up he was pressed in between two warm, firm bodies and sighed. He hated it when he had to be taken so high on pleasure that all he wanted to do was sleep. He hadn’t admitted it to Speed but there were times when he held back so his lover wouldn’t know how needy he was. With a soft sigh he let his mind drift back over what Rick Stetler had told him; that the IAB agent was working to bring down the same gang that he and Speed had been after and it sounded like he’d been working at it longer. The story was believable. Horatio knew that Stetler was from New York, like so many of them in the department and lab, and he knew that with one phone call he could find out if Stetler’s brother had indeed been murdered and what the case showed. All he had to do was call Mac.

“You want to talk or just lie there and think?” Speed asked.

“Actually I’d rather eat,” Horatio replied. He opened to the kiss and ran his hand along Speed’s back. “Thank you; you always know just what I need.”

“We are going to talk about this,” Speed said. “I think Eric needs some answers.”

“Eric needs food,” he said leaning up over Horatio to join the conversation. “So what’s for dinner, honey?”

“You know, Delko, that was almost funny,” Speed said. “Next time try it when you’re not naked in bed.”

“Why, so you can chase me in here and strip me?”

Horatio laughed. “I am going to shower,” he said. “Try not to kill each other, please. I think Alexx would be put out if she had to process your crime scene.”

“I think we just got shut out of the bathroom,” Eric said.

“Give him some time alone,” Speed said with a knowing smile. “He needs to wrap his head around the fact that he was so weak again and needed our help to relax.”

“Is that what he thinks?”

“Among other things; come on, you can help me in the kitchen.”  
********************

Speed cooked hot ham and cheese sandwiches with chips and a salad for supper and the three sat out on the back deck to enjoy the setting sun. “Don’t you worry someone will see you out here?” Eric asked.

“There’s no public access and we’d see anyone trying to spy on us,” Speed replied. “But I’m not out here that often, mainly in the dark. I told H there was no way in hell I was going to stay locked in the house for however long it took to get the case finished.”

“Eric, I’m sorry about earlier,” Horatio said. “But what Tim told you is true; there are times I just need to…”

“Be taken care of,” Speed finished. “And you shouldn’t apologize for it, H, because you take care of everyone around you.”

“I was just worried I was going to hurt you,” Eric said. “I guess I still don’t have enough experience to know what the boundaries are.”

“We’ll teach you,” Horatio said. “Don’t feel like you’re intruding here, Eric. Tim and I have a lot of years together but I know I feel whole like I never have before since you came home.”

“Sap,” Speed teased. “He’s right about everything, Eric. This is right.”

Eric grinned. “So what were you muttering about before you went to sleep, H?”

“And for the record, Horatio Caine, that is the absolute last time I ever want to hear Rick Stetler’s name mentioned in our bedroom,” Speed added.

“He didn’t show at the warehouse,” Horatio said. “So I went to see him while the others were taking care of our lab suspects.”

“What happened?”

“He claimed the same men who killed you, Tim, murdered his brother,” Horatio said. “I didn’t get a chance to check on it before I left the lab because I’m still concerned our computers are being watched. The fingerprint run up in D.C. has turned up an IAB connection along with a couple of State’s Attorneys and it wouldn’t be hard for them to be watching our movements.”

“What if it’s true?”

“Stetler says he wants to bring them down,” Horatio sighed. “And he doesn’t want to be shot in the process. He did tell me he had no idea what the gang was planning for you, Tim, and that he would have told me if he did.”

“You believe him?”

“There was something in his eyes I haven’t seen before. I want to check out the story but I think he’s telling me the truth.”

“If he is then it might be a link into the higher ups we weren’t counting on,” Speed said. “How highly placed is he?”

“I don’t know. I told him we’d talk after I checked out his story,” Horatio said.

“It could be a trap,” Eric said. “They could’ve killed a kid in New York and that’s the case we’ll be referenced to and then you could be hurt or killed.”

Horatio grinned and both Eric and Speed were struck by the evil twist to the look. “I was going to call Mac,” he said. “He’ll be able to tell me if the case is a legitimate one or not and what happened. I’m not going to take anyone involved in this case at face value any time soon.”

“So what do we do next?” Speed asked.

“I think now I make a phone call and then we wait,” Horatio replied.  
********************

“Rick,” Horatio said softly as he closed the door to the IAB officer’s office. 

“Did you verify my story?”

“I did and I’m wondering why you lied to me,” Horatio replied. He slipped off his sunglasses and pinned Stetler with a look. “Were you hoping to get me killed as well?”

“Horatio, he was my brother in ever sense that mattered,” Stetler protested. “Here’s a picture of us just before he was killed. My folks adopted him when his parents died in a house fire, okay?”

“I had to be sure, Rick,” Horatio said. “There are too many lives at stake here.”

“Including yours.”

“I could care less what happens to me but I will not see another member of my team hurt if I can prevent it,” Horatio said. “Talk to me, Rick. Tell me what you know and let’s get justice for those we couldn’t protect and save those that we can.”


	9. Chapter 9

Eric was waiting in Horatio’s office when the red head returned to the lab. “He called,” Eric said softly. “The FBI main office sent down a team and they took down Sackheim, Resdon and Park. It sounds like the birds are starting to sing, H.”

“Good,” Horatio grinned. “I’ll have to remember that we owe NCIS a favor sometime in the future for helping out with this. Now we just need to figure out how we’re going to get into the state’s attorney’s office and take them down.”

“What about IAB?”

“Stetler says he has it covered and can manage without blowing his own cover,” Horatio replied. “It’s all coming together, Eric. We’ll be able to take down this gang and life can get back to normal.”

“You look happy, H,” Eric said.

“I am,” Horatio said. “For two reasons; you and…”

Eric smiled and moved in closer to Horatio. “So have you ever considered sex in your office?” he whispered letting his breath graze over Horatio’s neck. “No one knows we’re here this early. We could lock the door and have some fun.”

Horatio pulled Eric in flush against him and caught his mouth in a kiss. Eric reached behind them to lock the door and followed Horatio’s lead as they moved towards the couch in the corner. It was an old thing, but comfortable and Horatio maneuvered Eric until his young lover was sitting back on the cushions and then dropped to his knees. He grinned at Eric was he slowly undid his lover’s jeans and pulled them down just far enough. “Should I teach you control, Eric?” he asked softly. “Should I tease you until you’re begging me for release?”

Eric couldn’t help but stare at his lover in what could almost be called shock. He remembered Speed saying that Horatio hid his kinky side well but this was something he had never expected to hear or see. He moaned softly as his erection was wrapped in knowing fingers and pulled out into the cooler air of the office. “H,” he whispered.

“I’ve got you, Eric,” Horatio replied. He leaned in and licked the head gently, free hand going to Eric’s hip to try and keep him from thrusting forward. “I want you to try and stay still for me, okay? Okay, Eric, can you do that for me?”

“I’ll try,” Eric replied. How many times had he heard that same tone of voice soothing the families of victims and now how hard would he get when he heard it now? He bit back a moan as Horatio took him into his mouth, sucking gently before pulling back and using his tongue to lick along the vein and then sucking again. Eric’s eyes closed as Horatio worked him, the scientist wondering exactly where Horatio’s talent had come from; the rest of his brain shutting down as the pleasure arced.

The ringing of a cell phone distracted Eric a little. He felt the device pressed into his hand and managed to open his eyes to look at the display. “Tim,” he said, voice heavy.

“What’s Horatio up to now?” Speed asked.

“He’s, oh god, he’s teaching me control,” Eric panted.

“He is, huh?” Speed snorted, obviously amused. “I can just picture the two of you together like that; you sitting with you head thrown back, eyes closed and trying so very hard not to move as Horatio plays with your body. He’s probably on his knees in front of you, red hair messy, long fingers teasing your body as his tongue does such wicked things to you.”

Eric moaned again and briefly wondered if his lover’s hadn’t planned the whole thing before it even started. His eyes fluttered open when Horatio moved back and reached in a pocket. “H?”

“What’s he doing now?” Speed asked.

“Lube,” Eric replied. “Tim, did you know that Horatio Caine, mister in-control of every situation, carries lube in his suit pocket?”

“A good CSI is always prepared,” Horatio said. “Do you want me to take you, Eric?”

“Please,” Eric moaned.

“As much as I’d love to listen I have to go,” Speed said. “Call me when you’re done, Eric, I’ve got some more news for you.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you both.”

Eric let the phone drop to the floor as he quickly slipped off his pants and lay back on the sofa, watching as Horatio quickly stripped out of his suit and set it aside where it wouldn’t get wrinkled or stained. He moaned again as a slick finger slid into his body and Horatio once again started sucking on his cock. “Feels so good, H.”

Horatio hummed and added a second finger to start stretching Eric. He worked slowly, not wanting to hurt his less-experienced lover but aching to be in him. And Horatio knew that the lab would be waking up soon as his team arrived to begin their day and he needed to be ready to greet them. But there was nothing that would make him walk away from the tempting sight of his lover strung out on pleasure. Horatio slid his fingers free and applied the lube to his cock, shifting into position and sliding home slowly, so slowly as to not cause Eric undue pain. Eric’s hands come down and tangle in Horatio’s hair, pulling his lover up for a kiss and he wraps his legs around Horatio’s lower back. They stay like that for a moment, Horatio waiting for a sign that Eric’s body has adjusted and then he starts thrusting; slowly at first, almost a rocking motion that escalates into firm thrusts that Eric starts to meet. Horatio can feel Eric’s legs tightening, pulling him up to meet Horatio as he moves forward and he shifts his angle, swallowing the cry as he gets it right. When he feels that Eric is close, Horatio slows until the frantic need is gone and then starts moving again, repeating the cycle until Eric is almost sobbing with need. That’s when Horatio snakes a hand between them and strokes Eric as he thrusts firmly and sharply. “Come for me, Eric,” he whispers in his lover’s ear and the command is all it takes. Eric’s cry of completion is muffled by Horatio’s lips. The red head rode through his lover’s climax and kept thrusting into the limp body. Eric managed to reach between them and pinched Horatio’s nipples as he bit down on his lover’s shoulder. Horatio’s head dropped and he came, dropping down onto Eric.

“That was amazing,” Eric murmured softly, running his hands along Horatio’s sweaty back.

“It was but not well timed,” Horatio replied with a small smile. “Because now we have to get cleaned up and get to work.”

“I wouldn’t mind just staying here,” Eric said.

“I wouldn’t either but the last thing we need is for Alexx, Calleigh or one of the lab techs to find us,” Horatio said. He kissed Eric gently and pulled back. “Go take a shower and get cleaned up. I’ll follow you in a few minutes.”

“You need to call Tim,” Eric whispered in Horatio’s ear. “He said he had some information for us.”

Horatio smiled again. “I will.” He pulled Eric in for one last kiss. “You know how to make the start of the day special.”  
********************

“Hey, it’s me,” Horatio said once he was clean and back in his office. “What’s up?”

“I got a call from the prosecutor’s office,” Speed said. “Or rather my alias did as no one knows who I really am. He told me that they were going to be serving warrants at the state’s attorney’s office later today and wanted to know if there was anything else we needed to tell them.”

“I think you have everything they need,” Horatio said. “Go ahead and fax over the documentation and I’ll hand deliver the fingerprints.”

“Will do,” Speed said. “So how did Eric do this morning?”

Horatio chuckled. “We both wanted to curl up and sleep for an hour,” he said. “I think we’ll have to limit all sexual activities to the house from now on. As hot as that was I don’t know that we can risk it again.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Speed smirked. “I might sneak in there again and blow you when you least expect it.”

“At least my desk is too small for you both to fit under,” Horatio said. He closed his eyes and tried to get his body under control. “So, if you don’t think it would scare Eric too much, what do you think about having a teaching night tonight?”

“It’s a good idea but I’m not sure how he’d handle it,” Speed replied. “I’ll get everything set up and we can talk it over with him during supper. I’m making lasagna so don’t be late.”

“We’ll do our best,” Horatio said. “You know I love you.”   
“I do; I love you too.”


	10. Chapter 10

Throughout the day Horatio and Eric both heard the news that a large gang had been taken down and the members were beginning to talk. Neither man was happy when the FBI stepped in and took over the interrogations but, ultimately, as long as the gang leaders were taken care of both men were happy. And just before they left at the end of their shift Alexx stopped in to tell them that there were three bodies in her morgue that the FBI wanted processed in relation to a number of crimes including Speed’s death.

“It’s really over,” Horatio whispered as he looked down at the faces of the men who had made his lover’s life a living hell. “Eric, it’s really over.”

“We need to get home and share the good news,” Eric said smiling. “Now what happens?”

“I have the paperwork so it’ll be about a week,” Horatio said. “Can you imagine what’s going to happen?”

Eric leaned in closer to Horatio. “Maybe we should have Cal and Alexx over for supper tomorrow so they can get the hysterics out of the way,” he said. “Then we don’t have to worry about it when the work week starts up again.”

“Good idea,” Horatio said. “We can talk about it some more tonight.”  
********************

The look on Speed’s face when he heard the news made all the pain and work worth it. They all knew they were free as Horatio and Tim had provided more than enough evidence to the DA that the entire gang would be going to prison for a while. Then Speed froze and looked up at Horatio. “Alexx,” he said.

“Eric had an idea about that,” Horatio said. He pulled Speed in against him and held a hand out for Eric who quickly wrapped around Speed from the back.

“Dinner here for Alexx and Calleigh,” Eric said. 

“That way if they want to shout and scream or hit us they can do it in private,” Speed said. “Will you take care of, H?”

“I’ll invite them but you’re cooking, Tim,” Horatio replied. “And now I think we talked about a teaching night for Eric.”

“What?”

“Only if you want it,” Speed said. “We’d secure you to the bed and spend the night working your body until you’re strung out on pleasure and our touch and we finally let you come.”

“Like we did with Horatio?” Eric asked.

“Well, we wouldn’t put the cock ring on you,” Horatio said. “And we won’t secure your hands if you don’t want us to but we would like to be able to spend a night on you, Eric. To be able to teach you.”

Eric smiled. “I’d like that,” he said. “And I think I would like the cuffs too.”

“Okay,” Speed said. “I have everything set up in the bedroom.”

“I’ll meet you there,” Horatio said. “I’m going to call Alexx and Calleigh now so no one else at work knows about it. Why don’t you get started?”

He watched the pair as they vanished into their bedroom and smiled. Horatio had plans to ask Eric to move in permanently, to live with him and Speed. He’d already spoken about it with Tim and the younger man was all for adding Eric to their lives even more permanently than he already was.

“Alexx, its Horatio,” he said when the phone was answered.

“Horatio, is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, Alexx,” Horatio said reflecting on how true that statement actually was. “I wanted to invite you to dinner at my house tomorrow after work. I have a couple of surprises for you and want to give them to you, and Calleigh, in private.”

“What’s going on Horatio Caine?” Alexx asked instantly suspicious.

He laughed. “I promise it’s nothing bad, Alexx. In fact I think you’ll be happier tomorrow than you’ve been in a long time.”

“It’s not nice to make a lady wait, Horatio.”

“Most likely not but anticipation only hones the suspense,” Horatio said. “And please don’t worry about bringing anything, Alexx. I have everything taken care of.”

“If you say so but don’t think for a minute I’m not going to pester you tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it.”

He made a similar call to Calleigh and reflected what good friends he had in those two ladies as he made his way to the bedroom. Horatio’s keen ears picked up on soft moans from behind the closed door and knew that Speed was working on Eric.

Horatio stripped off his suit and set it aside before joining his lovers in their bed. Eric was secured to the headboard but it looked like Speed had left the cuffs loose enough that the younger man could escape any time he started to feel uncomfortable. “What do you want me to do, Tim?” he asked.

“Suck him,” Speed replied.

“Oh god,” Eric moaned. He knew exactly how talented Horatio’s mouth was. “I’m not going to last if H get a hold of me.”

“Then we’ll just bring you back again and again,” Speed purred as he licked around Eric’s ear.

Horatio kissed Eric gently and then moved into position between his spread legs, bending down and licking Eric’s erection a few times and then took it in his mouth sucking gently. As he worked Speed spent some time kissing and sucking on Eric’s nipples then slid down his body to join Horatio. Eric’s head tossed on the pillow as two tongues worked him slowly until he came with a shout.

“You take him tonight, Tim,” Horatio whispered. 

“Only if you take me at the same time,” Speed replied. “Eric, roll up on your side for me.”

“Can’t move,” Eric grumbled as Horatio and Speed pushed, pulled and settled him on his right. He moaned softly as a slick finger pushed into his body. “Feels good, Tim.”

“How’d you know it was me?”

“Because H’s fingers are more calloused,” Eric replied.

Speed snorted and leaned down to kiss Eric’s neck as he worked to prepare him. He bit down gently when Horatio’s fingers breached him and he pushed back to encourage Horatio to move a little faster. “You get settled first, love,” Horatio whispered in Speed’s ear.

“Please, Tim,” Eric managed to say through the somewhat steady moaning he was doing. He groaned as Speed slid into his body and held still as Horatio moved into position and claimed him as well.

The trio moved together as if they had been doing it for years rather than weeks. Speed reached around and wrapped his hand around Eric’s cock and started stroking in time with his increasingly ragged thrusts until Eric came. Speed and then Horatio followed.


	11. Chapter 11

Speed was in the kitchen working on dinner. Horatio, Mr. Calm and collected, was pacing around the living room in a rare show of nerves and Eric was on the sofa watching as his older lover worked himself into a tizzy. “Tim!” he finally called.

“Pin him down and kiss his brains out,” Speed called back. “I can’t leave the soup.”

Eric just laughed and waited until Horatio passed him on what had to be his fifteenth circuit around the room and reached out. He pulled on Horatio’s hand and pinned his lover to the sofa. “You need to relax, H,” he whispered leaning in to kiss the red head. “Everything will be fine, I promise.”

“I’m just worried about their reactions,” Horatio replied between kisses. “This could go so horribly wrong and Tim could end up hurt again and I don’t want that to happen.”

“Hey, they won’t be mad at him,” Eric said. “And even if they leave here mad tonight they’ll come around because what you guys did, what we did, was to keep them safe. And if they can’t see that in the end then we’ve seriously misread them.”

Horatio smiled weakly and pulled Eric’s head down for a deeper kiss. The younger man shifted around until his weight was pushing Horatio down into the cushions and their groins could come into contact. Horatio moaned softly and pushed up against Eric who thrust down in reply, setting an easy motion between them.

“Hey!” Speed called. “You do remember we’re having company in half an hour and the last thing we need is for the living room to reek of sex. Take it to the bedroom if you absolutely can’t wait.”

Eric reached out blindly and pulled Speed down next to them. He and Horatio turned their heads just enough that Tim could join the kiss and Horatio reached down and started stroking Speed through his jeans. “Is dinner at a point where you can leave it?”

“No,” Speed said panting. “And don’t tempt me.”

“Tim’s right,” Horatio sighed. “There’s not enough time if we want to keep our relationship a secret for now.”

“Why not tell them the truth?” Speed asked. “It’s not like we’re not sharing secrets tonight.”

“They won’t tell anyone,” Eric added.

Horatio looked at the two pairs of brown eyes staring at him and gave in. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to refuse them anything they asked for. “What can we do to help, Tim?” he asked.

“Set the table, open the wine, get the brandy ready and carry the candles out onto the back deck,” Speed said. “I need to go check on everything. I’ll stay in the kitchen until you call for me, H.”

“You know I love you,” Horatio said. “Both of you.”

“We know,” Speed said.

“Yeah, we do,” Eric agreed.  
********************

Horatio took a deep breath and opened the front door. He was starting to think that he might have to get into the brandy they had set out for the women before the night was over. “Alexx, Calleigh; please come in,” he said with a smile. “Eric’s in the living room.”

“Eric?” Calleigh asked as she followed her boss into the open living room.

“Hey Cal,” Eric grinned. He walked over and put his arm around Horatio’s waist. “I’m one of the surprises he had for you guys.”

“Horatio, sugar, how long have you two been together?” Alexx asked with a warm smile. “You’ll be so good for each other.”

“Only a few weeks,” Horatio said. “Just right after he thought he saw Speed on the beach. He came over to talk with me about it and everything just kind of fell into place.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Calleigh said hugging Eric tightly. “But you know this means I get to give you a hard time whenever we work crime scenes together.”

Eric snorted. “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said. “Sit down, there’s one other surprise and it’s a big one.”

“It is,” Horatio said seriously. “Alexx, Calleigh I have a confession to make. I’ve been lying to you about something important for the past three years and I can only hope you’ll forgive me when you hear all my reasons.”

“That sounds ominous,” Calleigh said. 

“Horatio, we could never hate you,” Alexx said. “We both know you have good reasons for everything you do and you’ll always have our support no matter what happens.”

“Thank you,” Horatio smiled. “You both know about the gang that we just took down. The one that wanted Tim dead.”

“I just wish we’d known about it sooner,” Calleigh said. “And been able to take them out before they killed Speed.”

“It was too dangerous,” Horatio said. “They were out for blood and there was only one way to ensure that everyone came out unscathed and that was to kill Speed.”

Alexx frowned. “Now that doesn’t sound like the Horatio Caine I know,” she said.

Eric handed Calleigh and Alexx a glass of wine and sat down next to his lover. “It does if you think about it,” he said. “Horatio wanted to protect everyone at the lab from the gang, and that included Tim. So they sat down and worked out an involved plan that would allow Speed to die.”

“But not stay dead,” Speed said from the doorway. “Hi Alexx, Calleigh.”

“Timmy?” Alexx asked. She stood up slowly from the sofa and made her way across the room. Speed grinned and pulled her into a hug.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered. “Don’t be too hard on Horatio, I helped him plan all this out. I didn’t want anyone at the lab to get hurt by the gang.”

“How?” Alexx asked. “I did your autopsy, Tim.”

“Body double,” Speed said. “We knew the gang was going to try something and it was just too good a chance to pass up. It’s killed both of us to keep this from you like we have but it was for your own protection.”

Calleigh looked like she wanted to shoot both Horatio and Speed but finally turned to Eric. “How long have you known about this?” she demanded.

“Since I saw him at the beach,” Eric admitted. “I thought I was seeing things and went home and wrote a letter to Speed that I brought over to for Horatio to read before I went to the cemetery. Turns out that Speed was here the whole time and overheard what was in the letter and came out to talk to me.”

“And you couldn’t mention it?” Alexx asked.

“Alexx, I knew of three others in the lab I could trust; you, Calleigh and Frank,” Horatio said. “We didn’t know who was on the gang’s pay roll and it was too dangerous to have anything seem strange or off so close to when I was going to close the net on them. If you want to blame anyone for this, blame me. I was the one who put the dead body in the jewelry store for you guys to find, held the fake funeral and kept this from you for three years.”

“And you thought it would be a good idea to put us through all that?” Alexx demanded.

“If I had the choice of allowing my lover to die or putting my family through temporary pain then I wouldn’t change a thing,” Horatio said.

“Wait a minute,” Calleigh said. “I thought you and Eric were, oh.” Her eyes went wide. “Wow.”

Eric, Speed and Horatio all flushed. “I don’t think I want to know what you’re thinking about, Cal,” Speed finally said. “But I’ll tell you that you don’t know the half of it.”

“This is a lot to take in,” Alexx said.

“We know it is,” Speed said. “Which is why we went with Eric’s idea to meet here so you’d have a chance to yell or hit us before I come back to work next week. Although it is tempting to hide in the break room and jump out when Frank walks past.”

“No giving the detectives heart attacks,” Horatio said. “The last thing we want is for Frank to shoot you when we’ve gone through so much to keep you hidden and alive so you can come back to life.”

“He has a point,” Eric laughed. “But I’m sure we can come up with something fun to do to Frank.”

Horatio walked over to Alexx. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you the truth, Alexx,” he said softly. “But it was too dangerous for Tim. We had to know that everyone thought he was dead. He hasn’t left the house in three years to keep up the façade.”

“I don’t know how to feel, Horatio,” Alexx said. “I’m so happy he’s not dead but I wish I’d known. It’s just going to take some time for everything to settle down again in my mind. I’ll be okay.”

“He was worried you were going to hit him,” Eric commented.

“I should,” Alexx said. “But I’m just too happy to have Timmy back to stay mad for long.”


End file.
